Genus and Species: Rosa hybrida 
Variety Denomination: xe2x80x98AUSbitexe2x80x99
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of a shrub rose plant named xe2x80x98AUSbitexe2x80x99 which was originated by me by crossing the variety xe2x80x98AUScotxe2x80x99, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,215, with an unnamed seedling.
The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a new rose variety having soft pink flowers, good fragrance, and high disease resistance.
The objective was substantially achieved, along with other desirable improvements, as evidenced by the following unique combination of characteristics that are outstanding in the new variety and that distinguish it from its parents, as well as from all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. Soft pink, cupped flowers with numerous petals.
2. Vigorous, bushy growth.
3. Good fragrance with a hint of myrrh.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety by budding, as performed at Albrighton, England, shows that the foregoing and all other characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.
xe2x80x98AUScotxe2x80x99 (Abraham Darby), is a well rounded shrub bearing large apricot cup-shaped flowers. The female parent has large globular flowers of a deeper pink than AUSbite.
xe2x80x98AUStopxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,423) has blush pink blooms on a shrubby, twiggy plant, whereas xe2x80x98AUSbitexe2x80x99 has soft pink blooms and forms a substantial bushy shrub.